HF 019.5 Hank and Taeral
8:18:04 PM Hank: Hank heads to his room 8:18:32 PM Josh: Taeral: "So, how may I assist you, Hank?" 8:19:47 PM Hank: Seeing as we are heading to the Green Dragon tommorrow i just had a ouple questions about the place that I hoped you could answer. 8:20:07 PM Josh: Taeral: "Ah, sure. I will try and remember as best I can." 8:21:33 PM Hank: Is it likely that the bartender would be aware of the deal that is occurring? Also does he have a good memory for faces? 8:22:22 PM Josh: Taeral: "He seems to have a very good memory for faces. In my experience in bars, bartenders and managers tend to require it for their business." 8:22:34 PM Josh: Taeral: "The first question is a bit...trickier." 8:23:07 PM Hank: I realize that your best guess is all I am asking for. 8:24:25 PM Hank: The problem I have and you would not know this. Is three of our group were with the bartender when we found your body about a week ago. 8:25:22 PM Josh: Taeral: "Ah. Yes, I imagine he will recognize you, undisguised." 8:25:32 PM Josh: Taeral: "There may be ways around that." 8:26:48 PM Hank: fair enough, Also do you know how many points of acess other than the front door the tavern has? 8:27:57 PM Josh: Taeral: "There is a back door, coming in from the kitchen. I had a teleportation circle in my room, but, from what was described to me, it is probably destroyed." 8:30:29 PM Josh: Taeral: "If we may go back to your first question for a moment, though." 8:30:53 PM Josh: Taeral: "If you are asking if the bartender is implicated, I doubt it." 8:31:26 PM Josh: Taeral: "But he probably knows something is happening and will work to see it goes as smoothly as possible. He doesn't want to risk his business or potential clients." 8:33:19 PM Hank: Right which is what I was worried about. 8:34:12 PM Josh: Taeral: "But, as he is not directly involved, you may be able to convince him it is within his best interest to help you, instead." 8:35:55 PM Hank: where would they be likely to do the deal in the main area or a private room? again your best guess is all I am asking for. 8:36:19 PM Josh: Taeral ponders for a moment. 8:38:04 PM Josh: Taeral: "Hard to say. Ideally, a private room is best for these types of deals, obviously, but that requires records, and a lot of money trading hands. I was barely able to keep my business afloat when I was--Um...well...nevermind that. Given how big a deal this is, I would say probably a room." 8:38:17 PM Hank: Hank is taking notes and drawing rough sketches as the talk is happening. 8:39:54 PM Hank: So we need a way to potentailly have acess to those rooms or get them once they leave? 8:41:30 PM Josh: Taeral: "There are a few options. I know of some walls that could be scaled, if we wish to enter by a window. And, of course, you could always book a room for yourselves. Although, a room for five would be...questionable." 8:43:24 PM Hank: I want us to enter as individually as posible that part of the plan has not changed. I can return you to the slumber party I am going to be planning all night probably. 8:43:43 PM Hank: Thank you very much for your help Taeral. 8:44:02 PM Josh: Taeral: "Don't mention it." 8:45:15 PM Hank: Hank leaves Taeral by Runes door, knocks on the door and goes back to my room to continue planning.